Miranda-class Light Cruiser
The Miranda-class starship is a type of Federation starship operated by Starfleet during the 23rd century. The mission profile of the Miranda-class varied from performing various scientific roles to conducting patrol duties. The Miranda-class is composed of a single primary hull, consisting of a saucer that is similar to that of the Constitution-class; however, the bridge module, positioned on top in the center, is shaped differently than the Constitution-class module. Mounted on the underside of the primary hull are two nacelle pylons connected to the warp nacelles. Design features of the primary hull includ a docking port located on the forward section of the ship; the aft section includes two shuttlebays, separated by the vessel's impulse engines. Sailing Ship Gargantuan vehicle (80 ft. by 20 ft.)Creature Capacity 30 crew, 20 passengers Cargo Capacity 100 tons Travel Pace 5 miles per hour (120 miles per day) Damage Immunities poison, psychic Condition Immunities blinded, charmed, deafened, exhaustion, frightened, incapacitated, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned, prone, stunned, unconscious Hull Armor Class 15 Hit Points 300Normally, the hull grants the ship a damage threshold (a number which indicates the amount of damage an attack must do in order to have any effect at all), but this concept has been moved to the shield array and applied as a global effect for all components. text Defense: Shield Array Armor Class 18 Hit Points 50 All components have a damage threshold of 15. If the shield array is destroyed, this ability is lost. Control: Bridge'''This would be the helm on a Sailing Ship. Space ships are more maneuverable than the wet navy, so this ship can turn more often than a sailing ship. This may be the biggest statistical deviation from the baseline Sailing Ship. '''Armor Class 18 Hit Points 50 Move up to the speed of its impulse drive, with one 90-degree turn per 5 ft. moved. If the bridge is destroyed, the ship can’t be controlled. Movement: Impulse Drive'''The Impulse Drive is analogous to oars; they are used for maneuvering in battle and are hardier than the warp nacelles (i.e. sails). '''Armor Class 12 Hit Points 100; –5 ft. speed per 25 damage taken Locomotion (space) impulse drive, speed 20 ft. Movement: Warp Nacelles'''Warp Nacelles are analogous to sails. They are easy to damage and relatively easy to repair (this is so combat isn't just ships fleeing into warp the second they are at a disadvantage). Unlike sails, they are used only for space travel (i.e. what is normally called overland movement). '''Armor Class 12 Hit Points 50; –5 ft. speed per 25 damage taken** Locomotion (space) warp drive Weapon: Phaser Array'''This is a Ballista that deals radiant damage. '''Hit Points 50 Armor Class 15 Hit Points 50 Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, range 120/480 ft., one target. Hit: 16 (3d10) radiant damage. Weapon: Photon Torpedo Launcher'''This is a Mangonel that deals radiant damage. '''Hit Points 50 Armor Class 15 Hit Points 100 Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 200/800 ft. (can’t hit targets within 60 ft. of it), one target. Hit: 27 (5d10) radiant damage. Actions On its turn, a Miranada-class light cruiser can move using its helm. It can also fire its phaser array and its torpedo launcher. If it has half its crew or fewer, it moves at half speed and can fire either its phaser array or its torpedo launcher. Footnotes